Why?
by PizzaPasta
Summary: Veneziano is wondering why Romano hates Germany. Romano is wondering why Veneziano likes Germany. HRE Germany theory and hints at slight GerIta. My first story, so constructive criticism is very welcome, but please, nothing too harsh... T for Romano's mouth.


It was an average, ordinary day for Veneziano. He was hoping to go to Germany's house today, but worried Romano would make him stay at home. "Ve~ Okay, _fratello_! I'm heading out now! _Ciao_!" He called out to his brother.

"You better not be heading out to that potato bastard's house, _idiota_, because I swear, I will kill that damned potato if he dares to lay a hand on you!" Romano yelled from the kitchen.

Veneziano sighed. "Ve…_fratello_, I don't understand why you hate Germany so much," He called back, and continued to put on his coat to leave.

"You, ahh…you wouldn't understand, _fratellino._ He annoys me so damn much," Romano complained, coming out of the kitchen to try and convince his brother to stay. "I don't understand why you like him so much and cling to him like a stupid lost puppy."

The younger of the two smiled at the older. "Well, that's the same reason that you have _fratello. _I don't know why," he chirped, "But he's just…he's so nice! He doesn't tell me to go away and he doesn't yell at me too often. He's like a teddy bear! Scary and mean on the outside, soft and squishy on the inside~"

Romano cringed. "Why the hell would you describe him as…as…as a fucking TEDDY BEAR?!" Romano scowled. "What he's really like is a pain in the ass…"

"Ve…_Fratello_, why are you so mean to him? He hasn't done anything mean to you," Veneziano sighed. "He wants to be nice to you, _fratello, _so why can't you be nice to him, too? What's wrong with being friends?"

Romano scoffed. "Why the hell should I? I can make friends with anybody, goddammit. But I won't become friends with _him_, he's too fucking annoying." What Romano didn't want Veneziano to know is he had suspicions about who his friend truly was, and he didn't want his _fratellino _to become to close to the potato eater.

"But, Romano, that's not a reason!" Veneziano pouted.

"It's as good of a reason I'm going to give, _idiota_! I don't care if you think it's a good reason or not! It's my reason, and I don't care about your damned opinion!" Romano yelled.

Veneziano flung himself around his brother. "Okay, okay! If you don't want to tell me, then you don't have to! You don't have to yell at me!" He sobbed.

Romano now felt somewhat bad about yelling at his brother and awkwardly hugged him back. "_Fratellino_, trust me on this. You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyways, okay? That's why I don't want to tell you. Understand?" He comforted in his nicest tone.

The younger began sniffing softly. "Ve…but, _fratello_, I would believe you, I swear!" Veneziano squished himself closer against his older brother.

"No, you wouldn't."

"Si, I would!"

"No, you wouldn't! Trust me!"

"Just tell me, Romano!"

Romano was silent for a minute. Never had his brother called him by his name. It was always "Lovi", or "fratello", or "big brother". Never "Romano". He knew his brother was serious for once. He sighed. "…_Fratellino, il tuo amico non è chi si crede di essere, lo giuro su di esso. E lui che ha rotto il tuo cuore molti anni fa, e io non voglio che ti avvicini troppo a lui per lo stesso motivo molto. __So che non ci credete, ma è vero_..."

Veneziano pulled away from his brother and stared. "No. You're wrong, Romano! He's not him! Sure they may look alike, but they are NOT the same!" He said with anger in his eyes.

The older looked at the younger. "I told you, you wouldn't believe me, _fratellino_! You don't have to believe it, but that's my reason, okay?"

Veneziano zipped up his jacket quickly. "I'm leaving, Romano. I don't care, okay? You can't make me stay away from my friend!" He said, his voice beginning to rise in volume.

"I realize you're pissed at me, but it's a logical reason! And you shouldn't be mad at me anyways! You wanted me to tell you, so I don't want to hear it, okay?" Romano argued, realizing he sounded like a pissed parent.

"Forget it, Romano. I'm going. _Ciao_." The door slammed shut.

"…What the hell is wrong with me?"

Translation:  
Italian :  
Fratello - older brother  
Fratellino - little brother  
_Fratellino, il tuo amico non è chi si crede di essere, lo giuro su di esso. E lui che ha rotto il tuo cuore molti anni fa, e io non voglio che ti avvicini troppo a lui per lo stesso motivo molto. __So che non ci credete, ma è vero_... - Brother, your friend is not who you think he is, I swear it. It was he who broke your heart many years ago, and I do not want you to get too close to him for the very same reason. I know you do not believe me, but it's true ...


End file.
